infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikrotik Routerboard RB-2xx
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Mikrotik / Routerboard RB-2xx __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Geode SC1100 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 266MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 2 Mbit Flash BIOS on board Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 1 SoDimm up to 256MB RAM Chip = Depends on SoDimm nvram Size = ? Switch = NSC DP83816 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 2-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = N/A bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = Yes SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = no, but PCMCIA & pci card PoE = 802.3af Power = 20-56 Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = One port with USB 1.1 Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = x86 version, write image via physdiskwrite to cf-card dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ide port, hardware watchdog, temp. sensor Radio Wireless Radio = depends on card Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Mikrotik Category: Fix Me!